This invention relates to a luggage frame with pull handle and, more particularly, to a luggage frame for use in the construction of luggage of the type where the user pulls the luggage by a handle and the luggage rolls on wheels along the ground thereby relieving the user of physically carrying heavily loaded luggage.
In the above-referenced patent application, an improved wheel and pull handle structure for luggage is described that provides improved control and tracking of the luggage when pulled by a pull handle on wheels. This improved luggage structure includes a pair of larger diameter wheels centrally located on the bottom of the luggage preferably in wheel wells recessed into the luggage side walls and a smaller diameter end wheel at each end of the luggage. The luggage rolls primarily on the larger diameter wheels with the end wheels providing low friction ground support for the forward and rearward ends of the luggage.
Preferably, but not necessarily, the smaller diameter end wheels are above the larger diameter side wheels when the bottom wall of the luggage is horizontal. With this wheel arrangement, the luggage can be rolled with a three-wheel support or it can, for maneuverability, be spun on a central axis simply by revolving about the two major wheels with the minor wheels not touching the ground. Maneuverability of pull type luggage is vastly improved over prior wheel systems.
The luggage further included a rigid handle at one end which could be extended from the luggage and tilted forward to permit the luggage to be pulled by the user. When the user released the handle, it automatically returned to a vertical position.
In adapting this luggage construction to softside luggage, special problems are encountered. As one example, the wheel arrangement described above puts additional stresses on the luggage bottom wall, including torsional stress causing racking of the bottom wall. In hardside luggage, the structural rigidity of the luggage side and end walls contributes to the overall rigidity of the luggage including the luggage frame. However, with softside luggage, that structural rigidity is not present.
Further, softside luggage must be relatively lightweight. Accordingly, the luggage frame must not only provide the needed strength and rigidity but also be lightweight.